Bugs
A bug is a fault or overlooking in the game's code. They can range from something as trivial as a small graphical error to the entire game crashing. As 8Realms is in Closed Beta, bugs should expected often. Jagex highly encourages players to report bugs so that they become fixed in the final game. Known Bugs addressed by Jagex Activity Stream : • Unable to maximise a minimised Activity Stream. : • Timer progress bar can be incorrect. : • Opening Battle reports from previous Ages causes an error. : • On the time of completion it says "Soon" when the building is already done, rather than "Just now" Settlement : • Timers getting stuck between 0:00:00 and soon . • Barracks pop up user interface displays outside game window. World Map thumb|226px|right|An example of the 00:00/Soon bug : • Clicking the Empire overview and Task in the World Map causes a graphical error, appearing to load the Settlement Page under the World Map image. • Navigating and clicking on tiles past the edge of the World Map causes an error. • Entering invalid coordinates when using ‘Go to’ World Map Navigation causes an error. Research : • (Not a bug) Resource boosting Research isn’t always effective at low income levels. • Spam clicking Change Research causes an error. Army : • Disbanding troops can cause a 505 error. Trade : • When attempting to request a one-off sale trade, an on-going trade agreement is sometimes proposed instead. Tasks : • Culture Icon showing the mouse over text ‘Gold’ instead of ‘Culture’. • There is no ‘Flag Editor’. Graphics : • The Flag that has a purple sunrise on a white background shows the wrong flag on the World Map. Other *General unresponsive during peak times *Players that create an Empire when there have been server isseus may be receiving an infinite loop in the game Frame freezes and does not allow any changes. They'll have to log out for the activities to be updated. Bugs not yet addressed by Jagex : • When you only have one settlement, opening the Trade post (if built) will give you a 500 error : • When highlighting the Currency technology in the Research tech tree ingame, one of the options that will be made available is the Enables routeLevel1 links : • When highlighting the Stone road technology in the Research tech tree ingame, the options that will be made available is the Enables routeLevel3 links : • When highlighting the Railroad technology in the Research tech tree ingame, the options that will be made available is the Enables routeLevel6 links : • When highlighting the Highway technology in the Research tech tree ingame, one of the options that will be made available is the Enables routeLevel9 links : • Researching something from a previous Age may/will give you a 404 error : • November 26th, 2011 - A new Napoleon bug shows a glowing city on the world map, as well as Future Age buildings that are solid gold plated instead of Modern Age buildings in the interiors of empires that have recently reached the Modern Age. : : : Fixed bugs A complete list of all bugs that have been fixed can be found here. Category:Mechanics Category:Bug